


Consultation

by lynndyre



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Art, M/M, Pencil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 11:39:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13053270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynndyre/pseuds/lynndyre
Summary: Even the Wise need someone to talk things through with.





	Consultation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Empy (Empyreus)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Empyreus/gifts).




End file.
